


Sin Bin pt.2

by JustKiwik



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, taekook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKiwik/pseuds/JustKiwik
Summary: this is Sinbin part 2. Part one is on my profile. I thought that one was getting a touch too big so im making a brand new one! Please enjoy your smutty content.Both sinbins are a culmination of oneshots with multiple pairings/crack pairings.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This 1 shot is inspired canon complaint to @strwbrrymilkjin 's omega slick seller jin au! Check it out its very charming. I was able to commission them and wanted to write a little 1 shot with the commissions imagery and then some.

Jinho double, triple, quadruple checks the address on his phone to Jins place, Just to make sure he didnt wind up on some random alphas door step. 

"T-This place is huge." Jinho quietly remarks, itching the back of his head as he stares dumbly at the door, recalling how this even came to be. Jinho is but a single omega living a free lifestyle and he doesnt regret it, though his scent often winds him up in more trouble than he likes to talk about.

Lonely alphas (who just cant seem to think with another other than the head between their thighs) near and far seem to always sniff out Jinho due to his ever changing scent of apple blossom. It being both floral and fruity it takes care of both most common omega scents so he is often seen as highly valued as a mate, but Jinho isnt looking for a mate! He just wants to get through grad school with as little student debt as possible.

So how does he bump into THE Kim Seokjin? By pure accident. Over social media.

Jinho is human, he has nights where he drunkly rambles on his twitter about what hes thinking after 1 glass to many of cheap wine that starts to taste good after the taste buds on your tongue start to die of alcohol poisoning. One of his many posts entertaining the idea of selling his slick to the pervs in the mall who keep touching his ass when hes trying to sell cellphone cases at his work kiosk. He didnt realize how long he had ranted or the barely cohesive conversation he had with a seemingly nother omega who gladly wanted to take him up on his offer. He also didnt realize he agreed to a lunch date that same night to discuss the nitty gritty.. at 3, it was 2pm.

Like Barry Allen, he called upon the speed force to somehow put himself together in 45 minutes and meet Jin at the local lunch spot and the rest was history.

Looking back they gelled well together, both the same age, even if Jinho was much shorter, carried on great conversation and Jin was a savvy business man and seemed to really care for other omegas as well. Even going as far as showing scholarships for omegas like Jinho, and charitys he donates to from his business, he was a very upstanding guy! But a little intimidating.

Which leads to why Jinho feels so nervous in the first place. What he was doing suddenly felt very real and due to their lunch date he felt the need to meet some invisible expectation. Jinho thought how it was even possible for Jin to make 10 whole jars of slick when Jinho himself doesnt think he can fill 1. After feeling like he just stood there like an idiot for long enough he finally rings the door bell and not even seconds later Jin was greeting him with open arms, the size difference making Jinhos face go into his boobs, not that he was complaining.

Jinho takes in his scent of strawberry, hugging the taller omega back. 

"Jinho glad you came, you ready? The sooner the better, ill be able to cure your jars so theyll be on the market sooner!" Jin speaks happily, bubbling with happiness of seeing a friend while Jinho fixated on the added 's' when Jin said Jar.

"Im ready as ill ever be.." Jinho chuckles weakly, not seeing the evil glint in Jins eyes.

~

"Ah! Pleas..~ please let me cum please!" The soft jingle of the bell on his collar as Jin worked his fingers into Jinhos sobbing pussy accompanied his cries as Jin lifted his leg a little bit higher to drive his fingers deeper, his thumb rubbing tight circles on his clit making the smaller omega quiver from the stimulation. 

"Ah~ what did I say~ we sell slick not cum. Youre going to hold it like a good boy." Jin hummed like he didnt have a care in the world the jar positioned right under Jinhos pussy collecting what leaked out of him. "Youre doing so well youre already at 5 jars!" Jin offered some pseudo encouraging words as he denied Jinho his orgasm for the umpteenth time by taking his fingers away and letting slick free fall from his entrance. Jin moving to tuck it better between his legs to catch every little bit. 

"Youre so messy" Jin giggles. "Not an ounce of shame in you now" Jinho watches as Jinho willingly rubs his pussy against Jins fingers obviously trying to work himself back up again. 

"Wanna...cum" Jinho pouts out at him, unhappy that he has to wait for an orgasm after being worked up so many times. The first 2 jars weren't that bad but 5? He feels like the next time Jin pulls his fingers away he'll bite him out of frustration. 

"Okay~ how about this after 7 ill let you cum hm?" Jin pulled the jar from between Jinhos legs and capped it shaking it in Jinhos face to show him he had made 6 jars, effectively saying 'one more'. Reluctantly Jinho agreed to his doom. 

Jin got up from the bed to set the jar next to the others and grabbed an empty one. Unlike the other times he seems to search around for something, his back seemingly to light up as he finds it. "Jin-ssi?" Jinho called for his attention, confused on what exactly was happening. Jin turned around with a smile and held up a small pink bullet vibrator. "Lets have some fun with this one Jinho-ssi~" 

Jin more or less skipped over to Jinho on the bed and Jinho reflexively closed his legs, known that the vibration will be an assult on his already sensitive nerves. Jin cooed and gently coaxed his legs back apart, slipping the device between his wet folds, pushed up deep inside with his fingers. "Just enjoy it, only cum when I say so~" Jin says in a sweet tone but it leaves no room for back talk, not that Jinho is a brat. Jin trapped over of Jinhos legs between his thighs as he leaned over and attached his mouth to one of Jinhos sore nipples, pinched and gropes before, the tongue soothing over the abuse and providing some relief that made him sigh, loudly. Jins fingers moving to rub slow circles on his clit as he flicked the vibrator on its lowest setting. Jinhos leg twitched under Jin causing his thigh to rub up against Jins own pussy making the omega whimper quietly, being discrete when starting to rub himself on Jinhos thigh. 

Jin watched as he could see Jinhos eyebrows nit together in concentration, betwen his sounds of pleasure and the hue on his cheeks it gives Jin a sense of satisfaction that he can make another omega crumble just like his alphas do to him. Jin slowly ups the power on the vibrator and Jinho acts as such, arching his back, his mouth hanging open, panting, starting to moan, Jin couldnt help but speed up his fingers on his clit as well, his mouth going back down to latch on his nipple once more, grazing his teeth on his nits, sucking little hickeys along the fat of his breast. 

Jinhos hand came up and threaded itself in Jins hair, he could feel Jinhos body grow tense as hes trying to follow Jins request. Though Jin is a little cruel, Jinho had filled up the jar and he had capped it and pushed the slick to the side but didnt give the okay to the poor withering omega. Instead he pushed his fingers back in and started to thrust his fingers up against his Gspot along with the vibrator which he kept uping the intensity to. Jinhos moans kept climbing in volume as he struggled to hold himself together with all of Jins teasing. Fingers on his clit, hands on his breast, using his mouth to nibble on his neck and ear, whispering words of encouragement when hes just making a mess of himself between his legs.

Jin wasnt aware of how much he was enjoying it, naturally bucking his hips against Jinhos thigh, smearing his own slick against him as he teased the poor man. "J-Jin, Jin, i cant i cant hold i— cumming!~" Jinho moaned outloud, releasing Jins hair and holding onto the sheets as he squirts. Calling out the other omegas name as the waves rolled over him edging on oversensitivy. Jin slipped off the vibrator and tugged it free with the string once Jinho calmed down. "Not bad for your first time." Jin congratulates him moving to set the 7th jar next to the others. "Not to shabby." Jin looks at the jars like one would look at fine jewelry. 

Jinho lays in a daze throughly fucked out. Just dumbly 'mhming' at Jins rambling. Sitting up to see the number he did on the sheets, blushing at how obviously they needed to be changed and or in Jinhos post orgasm brain, burned. "Jinho-ssi, wipe that look off your face, you gave good product!" Jin turns, licking the slick off his hands and Jinho burries his face in his hands.

~

About a week later he gets a ping on his phone from walking home from class.

Slick seller Seokjin sent you: $XXXX  
note: youre a best seller! Ever thought about selling your slick you produce during your heat 👀"

Jinho nearly choked on his spit. Yeah this was a thing now.


	2. Taekook Hogwarts AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hogwarts in it isnt really important as its just a rift off of hogwarts n stuff..
> 
> Hogwarts but make it college.
> 
> Basically the important thing is.. gay..

Jeon Jungkook. The enigma that stains the student body of Hogwarts University. The Ravenclaw who loved the attention and was a star cheerleader. One of the top students and even with his kindness and popularity.. he was a brat, fitting of his Ravenclaw nature. 

Being openly coy even with his sunny disposition, he somehow has most people at his beck and call just for a drop of attention. Being cute as a button as well as dangerously sexy, Jungkook checks many boxes for many people in terms of physical looks. He was gorgeous, athletic, energetic, smart and cunning. A golden boy, but he had one major flaw. He was a bit of a whore.

"D-Deeper fuck me! Fuck me harder. Actually use your fucking cock" Jungkook spat at his useless suitor for the night, pushing the man to his limits as he attempted to satisfy the brat underneath him. Even being fully bent in half, his glorious legs over his suitors shoulders, he still wasnt satisfied. He didnt beg or plea he demanded and expected the best. It had ended him up in more compromising situations, wanting to get his back blown out but tonight was not one such night. It ended swiftly with the poor guy being kicked out Jungkooks dorm with his draws barely over his thighs.

He grumbles rapidly tapping on his phone, texting a certain slytherin that his dick appointment went south and that he needed something adequate to bounce on. 

Friends with benefits they are. Used to be just best friends till a very fortunate 7 minute heaven was pushed upon them revealing some chemistry, allowing them to fully indulge in eachother.

"Taetae~ im horny~" Jungkook opened the door for his friend as he pulled the other inside. First and foremost he took a small sniff of Jungkooks breath, they had an agreement that if they did anything they did it sober. "I havent had anything to drink tonight other than a virgin cosmopolitan.. part of me wishes i didn't." 

"Im just.. making sure. Now.." Tae placed his hands on either globe of Jungkooks ass and hoisted the cheerleader up into his arms, wrapping his legs around his waist. "Tell me about this guy. And exactly how he didnt satisfy you." Tae hummed carrying them back to Jungkooks room, it was muscle memory at this point, they've done it enough times ontop of that hes been there even more times. 

"I found him at a bar..~ he talks a good game but i think the butterbeer was getting to his head and inflating his ego. I went along with it because i wanted to see if his bark had bite, ive never felt so underwhelmed. Now kiss me." Jungkook explained, cupping Taes cheeks to pull himself closer and crash their lips together. Tae could taste the sweet drink on Jungkooks lips still, fruity.

He laid him down on Jungkooks bed, immediately getting ontop of the eager man as his hands traced up the well defined muscle, passing his thumbs ever so gently across his nipples earning a small gasp. Piercings, dragging against his already sensitive nipples always made Jungkook choke on his own bratty attitude. Tae focused his hands attention there, using his thumbs to swat at the nubs, rolling them between his fingertips. He wondered how many people get it utterly wrong when he can do so little to get it right. Jungkook attempting to break the kiss with his whimpers only to be overwhelmed by Taes lips drinking up all the sounds Jungkook let out as he pinched and pulled at the small nubs.

He can feel Jungkooks cock kick against his thigh from the stimulation, leaking preum on his slacks. When Tae finally let up a thin line of saliva connected their lips, he almost wanted to bridge the gap again but Jungkook was already panting and flustered, arching into him slowly pulling at his nipples, digging his nails into the nubs, the mix of pain and pleasure making Jungkooks eyes flutter. "H-Hyung—" it sounded like a plea, a little beg.

"What happened to all that fire.. dont tell me you went out your way to get some dude who doesnt know how to touch you properly when im right here?" Tae mocks Jungkook a little, making the younger force a pout up at him. 

"You said you wouldnt come over." Jungkook spat back.

"I said, i need to finish my homework.. and in the short time it took you to get ready, go out and be unsatisfied, I finished and look at where I am now." Tae leaned down and dragged his tongue against a reddened nub, letting his tongue take its time to graze against the abused nerves before wrapping his lips and suckling. The moan it pulled from Jungkook was melodic, filling the room, his body bucking up wanting friction against his cock but only meeting air. At the very least it gave access for Tae to reach under and press his fingers against Jungkooks entrance. 

"I-Im already stretched.." Jungkook protested. "Just fuck.. fuck me already" Jungkook insisted, impatient as ever. 

Tae pulled up and looked at the blushing boy and concludes. "No.. i wanna enjoy taking you apart tonight." He pushes his fingers in abruptly, the positive of being a repeat offender to such a magnificent body is knowing where all the buttons are. His fingers bent themselves at the knuckle pressing hard against Jungkooks prostate with his fingertips. Jungkooks immidiate reaction was to drop his legs further open, like a trained pet. Jungkook let out a withered moan as he tried to escape the feeling but Tae was unrelenting and methodical, moving his hand and fingers when Jungkook arched and twisted to find any relief, seeing starts form in his vision when Taes mouth reattached to his nipple.

A few overwhelmed tears started to prick his eyes as Tae worked 3 fingers in his puffy hole, his neglected cock laying on his stomach making a pool of precum. He panted, a little helpless as Tae went back between sucking and biting, leaving hickeys all along his chest and collarbone, moving up to cover the small marks that littered Jungkooks neck with his own darker and bigger ones. Jungkooks hands scrambled for purchase on Taes shirt, realizing Tae hadnt even attempted to undress makes him self conscious, being the only one mostly naked. He tries he really does to unbutton one of the buttons on taes shirt but was met with a simple yet effective chain spell, locking his wrists over his head.

"H-Hey! Whats the big deal. I was helping you." Jungkook huffed as Tae leaned back on his thighs. "Ill get undressed when im ready, also I know you. If i didnt do that youd probably get it in your pretty little head to flip us both over and try to be impatient. I promise it feels better when you wait." Tae spoke in his deep voice tracing a finger down Jungkooks torso, letting it dip down below his hips to his cock that was neglected. He smirks taking it in his hand and he watches the relief that crosses Jungkooks face, though it didnt last when Tae seemed to just still, keeping his hand there. 

"Tae.. move your hand.." Jungkook grumbled. "Why?" Tae answered back, not hiding the smirk as he watches Jungkooks growing frustration. "Goddammit Tae i just wanted to cum tonight!"

"And you will. Work for it." Tae gave a flick of his thumb to the tip of Jungkooks cock which promtrd his hips to start moving. It was amusing to Tae watching Jungkook try to hard to buck into Taes hand, his awkward position making his core flex and sweat start to dot his forehead. Tae slowly loosened his hand making Jungkook whine and try to fuck up faster before he lost the bit of friction, to focused on his efforts he did not realize Tae dipping down and licking a fat stripe against his entrance until he felt it. His voice cracked in surprise, the stimulation ruining his rhythm completely. 

"F-Fuck!~" he cursed the pressure of Taes tongue against the sensitive nerves on his ass edged the feeling against pain and pleasure. It almost made him close his legs around Taes head but Tae was always 1 step ahead, having a firm hold on one of Jungkooks thighs keeping him open. Breathy moans mixed with whines fell from his mouth as his handsy friend switched back to fingering his ass, with his tongue. Finger fucking him open to push his tongue further against his walls. His fingers grazing his prostate again making him shiver, it feeling overworked from Taes actions earlier.

He feels that familiar fire dig in his core and he voices his complaints. "Hnn. No, no i dont wanna.. c-cum yet." He pleads. Tae is delighted, coming up for air to feign innocence. "Oh~ but i thought you wanted to cum." Tae paid no mind to Jungkooks bratty banter as he continued his meal, loving how his hole gets puffier with every lick, a part of him excited how erotic it would look stretched around his cock, a rush of arousal makes him groan, needing to palm himself in his slacks.

"I do, b-but not like this! Ah! Please!" Jungkook sounded like he was going to release at any moment, feeling the muscles flex under his hands trying to keep himself from coming undone. Tae mentally rolled his eyes and pulled off, making Jungkook sag in a bit of relief, his dick twitching as it was seemingly denied again.

"Now unchain me too, unfair only you get to touch." Jungkook emphases himself by tugging on the magical bindings. With a wave of Taes hand they were gone. It took a second for Kook to flex his fingers and roll his wrists but once he was satisfied he sat up and go level with Tae, by sitting on his knees. "Now." He starts, wrapping his arms around Taes shoulders, drawing a finger along his shoulder blades. 

"Let me ride you" Jungkook says in a voice that he only uses only to coax what he wants out of people.

"No" tae responds dryly, immune. 

"Oh come on! You never let me ride you!" Jungkook groans, shaking his friend across from him. 

"Youre too heavy, Tae grumbles, moving to start undressing himself, it was getting far too hot in his clothes and to be honest he wanted to bury his cock in Jungkook right about yesterday. 

"Ill help this time then." Jungkook making a fast promise just gets a tiny nod from Tae. A happy cheer and a sickeningly wet kiss on the cheek do they finally get on with it. 

Jungkook first returned the favor by slipping between Taes thighs. He takes his half hard cock in his hand and starts to slowly rub his length in long strokes, wrapping his lips around the tip to suckle, his tongue lapping at the slit. Tae hissed and threaded a hand in kooks hair, not pulling or pushing as the other man worked on his dick, watching him bob his head as he grew fully erect to take more and more of his length in his mouth. There was an obscene slurp when Jungkook pulled up and off, Tae getting a full show of his friend dragging his tongue against the underside of his dick before swallowing him whole in one goal. "Fuck!" He cursed, feeling Jungkooks throat tighten around him as he swallowed rhythmically around him, pulling moans from Taehyung.

Tae tightened his grip in Jungkooks hair and started to shallowly thrust up to test the waters. Jungkook seemingly egged on, changes his pace to match Taes shallow thrusts, his lips growing just as puffy as his entrance as Taes cock drags against his lips, spit coating them making them shine. "Ah.. Jungkook.." Tae breaths out and gently lifts him off his cock. "Okay come on." He beckons the Ravenclaw to get up on his lap, any longer and he wouldn't have lasted. 

Jungkook happily scoots his pert ass on Taes lap, sitting down to lightly hotdog his cock between his ass cheeks. Tae guided his hips back and forth, bucking his hips up againsts Jungkook starting to grind. "You know for someone so eager you really know how to stall." Tae huffed. Jungkook taking that as a challenge propped up his hips and aligned his entrance with Taes dick. "Shut up" he puffs back slowly letting his hips sink down. He lets out a shaky sigh as he wills his way down, he was bigger than the last guy by a considerable amount, the bit of stretch accompanied by his walls being sensitive from Tae eating him out only moments before made him stop half way to lean over and rest his weight on his hands in Taes chest. He refused to look at the Slytherin in the face as he can already feel the shit eating grin on his features.

"Whats the hold up pretty? Thought you were.. eager." Tae punctuated his little taunt with a flick of Jungkooks nipple which caused him to flinch, pushing himself down on Taes dick. He whined as he finally adjusted and made himself sit all the way down. Taes hands shifted to taking handfuls of Jungkooks thighs enjoying how they quivered in his hands, watching Jungkook roll his hips down in a desperate manner, wanting to get off but not having enough energy to properly ride Taehyung. "Ah.. please.. j-just fuck me." 

"Ah.. you little.." Tae clicked his tongue seeing as Jungkook did very little to uphold his promise, not that he truly cared. He held up Jungkook just enough so he could bend his legs at the knee to give himself some leverage. He couldnt ignore how Jungkook would clench at every little movement or how his voice shuddered when Tae pulled out a bit only to slam back in. A moan got caught in Jungkooks throat as Tae nails his prostate, his mouth held open and agape as Tae fucks up into him again and again and again, creating a rhythm he couldnt escape from. Stars burst in his eyes as he practically crumbles from Taehyungs slow but harsh thrusts.

Taes eyes didnt know where to land. On Jungkooks tits as they bounced from his thrusts or his face, morphed into pleasure a bit of drool sliding down hi chin, a harsh blush drawing a line across his face, ear to ear, or his glorious body he works so hard on, not missing how his abs clench or the sweat dripping down his body. The whole image of Jungkook just made Taehyung groan, moving to flip them both over so he could prop his legs around his hips and get a better grip on Jungkooks small waist, pulling the cheerleader back on his thrusts. 

Jungkooks body lit up like a light, arching up at the new position, gripping a pillow from underneath him as he feels his orgasm come crashing towards him. His moans turned to begs, begging Taehyung not 'not stop' saying his name like a prayer until he finally tips over the edge and cums on his stomach, dirtying it. 

But Taehyung wasn't done, he needed release just as much as Jungkook, feeling worked up from Jungkooks Performance he kept going even after the waves of bliss finished washing over Jungkook, pushing him into oversensitivity. "A-Ah Tae s-slow down.." Jungkook whimpered, gasping as his leg was flung over Taes shoulder switching their position again making him only feel deeper than before making Jungkook shudder. "O-oh gods.." Jungkook moaned.

Taehyung straddled Jungkooks other leg to give himself better leverage. "Be good.. and just.. fuck.. just take it.." Tae groaned chasing his release, pistoning into Jungkooks tight ass. Hearing the stream of dumb 'uhs' as he completely surrenders letting Tae do as he pleased, holding onto a pillow for dear life. Tae tilted his head back focusing on the feeling of Jungkooks walls squeezing around him perfectly. He started to pant from his thrusts, them growing sloppy as he leans over to chase his release, gripping onto Jungkooks legs, hard enough to give him small bruises.

He grunts as he finally feels it, letting the satisfaction envelope him as he pushes his cock deep inside of Jungkook. Jungkook hums in satisfaction feeling Taes release inside him. Tae slowly let go of Jungkooks leg, letting it move back down naturally. Jungkook smiles and pulls him down for another kiss. This one sweet and innocent, unlike the one they had before. It was nice.. Tae wanted to have more of them.. but these moments couldnt last forever. 

Eventually he pulled out and they the post-sex shuffle of peeing (pee after sex kids.) Washing up and getting some much needed post-sex munchies and cuddles, falling asleep to their favorite anime, or atleast Jungkook did. Tae lingered awake watching Jungkooks eyelashes dust his cheeks as he was squished into Taes slide. "So cute.." he mumbles outloud, gently brushing some hair out his face.


End file.
